November It Shall Be
by PropsCrewHead
Summary: November; the month before December, the last month of fall. It's filled with different coloured leaves, and Thanksgiving meals towards the end. However, November was a different month to them; it was the month Baby Gibbs would be making its debut. R&R.


A/N: Yeah new story! It is of course called 'November It Shall Be'. This is the fourth story in my series, read: The Dance That Changes Everything, And So It Begins, and As Always to understand what's going on! Thanks y'all! Love you! Also, sorry for any mistakes! My Beta is having a hard time right now, and I did the best I could! :)

Summary: November; the month before December, the last month of fall. It's filled with different coloured leaves, and Thanksgiving meals towards the end. However, November was a different month to them; it was the month Baby Gibbs would be making its debut.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do however own Citrine because it is my birthstone.

* * *

Jenny Shepard was five months pregnant; _four more months_, she thought. Four more months until she would hold her son or daughter in her arms for the first time, four more months until sleep became outdated; it would soon become something she would adore.

It was four more months until she knew the gender. Gibbs and Jenny wanted to be surprise because there were not that many surprises left. Therefore, it was gender-neutral stuff until little one came. Also, two names; they were soon to be decided, but Jenny did not know how Gibbs would react to them.

Abby's reaction to the pregnancy and engagement was excessively enthusiastic and too cute. She squealed and said, "Mommy and Daddy are having a Gibblet!" before giving Jenny a hug. Jenny smiled when she felt the baby kick. The baby was a night owl. Just like its parents.

Jenny walked into the nursery that was almost finished; the walls were a pale yellow; the closet was half-full of different outfits. The black dresser that was in the corner was holding socks, onesies, and different supplies.

She smiled softly when she ran her hand over the fuzzy yellow blanket the laid over the side of the crib. They had gotten the nursery done early because it was one of their only weekends off and it was better to get it done then never have it done at all.

The baby names book on the bookcase was staring back at her; she picked it up and sat down in the rocking chair. Jenny flipped through and found the two names. She loved their meanings. Wisdom and Gift of God; the last was her favorite, but she was hoping for a girl.

Gibbs walked through the front door and up the stairs; he saw the nursery door open and noticed Jenny sitting in the rocking chair.

"Four more months," he whispered. She looked up from the book and smiled.

"Yes. Four months. I know crazy right?"

"Of course it's crazy." Gibbs laughed. He kissed the side of her head, before going down stairs and bringing up the meal she had requested before she left that day.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile; before Jenny took a bite, she gave him a kiss.

"Well, I knew you'd bitch me out if I didn't bring you something to eat. Have you thought of anymore names?"

"Well," Jenny started with a full bite of pasta. "Still want Sophia Elizabeth if it's a girl and if it's a boy Matthew Parker

"Jen, will you please make up your mind? Next thing you know, the baby will be here, and we'll still have no name."

"Jethro, give it some time. It's hard for me to decide."

"That's nothing new." He commented going across the hallway to get the baby name book.

"Shut up, you did this to me, which by the way I am not too pleased about."

"Because you're pregnant? Or that SecNav is having a field day with this?"

"Both." Gibbs sat down; leaning against the crib, looking through names. Jenny continued to eat and looking around at their handy work.

"Connor?" he suggested; Jenny finished her pasta and thought for a moment.

"Connor Gibbs doesn't sound horrible, what's it mean?"

"Hound nobleman."

"I will, say I do like it a lot. Connor is on the list."

A half an hour passed, and they had four names to pick the two they would bring into the delivery room with them, when the doctor announced if it was a boy or a girl.

Connor Andrew and Dalton Matthew were the boy names that took the quickest to pick, but it was when they got to the girl names, that it took the longest. Callie Rae and the name Jenny had from the beginning Sophia Elizabeth.

She was ready to meet little one, and was tired of calling him or her little one.

Jenny smiled softly while she was getting ready for bed, her every growing baby bump seemed to be growing perfectly well. Every time she looked at the ultrasound pictures, or down at her belly, she felt like nothing in the world could take her happiness away.

But when she snapped back into reality, it became evident, that it was going to be a difficult journey, being director and mom; even she knew she could handle it. Gibbs seemed the slightest phased by the idea of becoming a dad at his age. He knew it would come with several years of very little sleep, but it would be worth it in the end.

Birth plan had been done since the moment she found out she was pregnant, natural and in the event of a c-section, it'd be okay she never got her childbirth she wanted. As long as the baby was happy and healthy; all ten fingers and toes, no major defects and that she was okay as well.

Ultrasounds and doctor visits were going incredibly well, baby Gibbs was growing where it was supposed to and it just seemed to be falling into place. But with Jenny's age combined with the fact it was her first pregnancy, they were monitoring her closely.

Two doctor visits a month. One to her regular OB/GYN and her high-risk OB/GYN; it was aggravating, yes, but just knowing that this far she was okay, made it all better.

No pre-term labor or cramping. No major medical emergencies, it seemed perfect, until they did the gestational diabetes test, which came back positive. Meaning baby Gibbs would most likely be delivered by caesarean, but right now, the doctor had said, the baby could be born exactly the way you want.

The piece of hope she was holding on to. Gibbs went back to his house, since he had been living at Jenny's place since they found out she was pregnant, they agreed until the baby was born, they could have separate places. Giving them some space, until they stuck together forever; bound by one baby.

In four months, they would become parents, if that didn't scare her shitless, then she didn't know what else did.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO sorry about the wait. I've been super busy with school. Next story is going to be called "Maybe, Baby", baby Gibbs shall arrive. Do you think it's a boy or a girl? You'll have to wait and find out.


End file.
